When Mafia Meets Special People
by LelouchZero18
Summary: Nightray Tsukishiro & Nightray Hanashiro 2 orang kembaran yang termasuk golongan aneh.. Alasan dibalik terlemparnya mereka sudah mulai terbongkar dengan di temukannya cincin di tas mereka... TARGET masih 3 review   jadi kalo review dah 6 baru lanjut
1. Why we are Here?

Tsuki : Hola minna maaf lama tak jumpa... ide saya mogok banget siiih ... kali ini saya mau nulis FF yang sebelumnya saya tulis dibuku  
>Hana : beda-nya kalo di buku kan Crossover 3 Anime.. kalo yang ini nggak Crossover + OC-nya beda peran<br>Tsuki : Saya sebagai Author akan masuk (?) Menjadi Nightray Tsukishiro ( Tsuki )  
>Hana : Saya selaku pembaca setia ( oke salah ) maksudnya orang yang di cekokin KHR ama Author akan masuk sebagai Nightray Hanashiro ( Hana )<br>Tsuna : Tsuki-saan, maaf terlambaat  
>Tsuki : yaudah gpp Go to TKP buru (?) *nendang Tsuna*<p>

**WHEN MAFIA MEETS SPECIEL PEOPLE  
>Chapter 1: Why we Come here ?<br>Disclaimer : Amano Akira selalu  
>Warning : OOC, OC, aneh, Nothing Imposible, Senjata nggak masuk akal,dwwl<br>Genre: au yang jelas ada Humor ( dikit ) sisanya au  
>Setting: Setelah Varia arc.. sebelum Future arc<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi Hari terlihat 1 murid yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Half Vampire' yang membuat kelasnya selalu Gelap gulita... sedang berlari menuju sekolahnya.. mau terlambat ? jelas bukan.. ayolah ini masih jam 5 pagi.. sementara sekolahnya masukjam 7... dia ada tujuan 'lain' lari ke sekolahnya...<br>'Aku harus cepat... agar bisa mencekokinya-nya lagi.' Pikir Perempuan itu yak Mari kita sebut Nightray Tsukishiro

Sementara itu di Belakangnya terlihat seorang cewe yang terkenal dengan julukan 'super easy going' berjalan santai tapi cepat.. tujuannya bukan mengejar si cewe didepannya toh sekolah mereka sama dan sekelas nanti juga akan ketemu lagi.. tujuannya Cuma mengawasi agar tu cewe 1 nggak ngapa ngapain.. karena dibalik julukan 'Half Vampire' Tsuki.. dia adalah Vampire sungguhan... bahkan yang sebenarnya half vampire ada dia... Nightray Hanashiro  
>'Aji gile tuh cewe atu larinya cepet amat.' Pikir Hana mulai panik saat mengetauhi Kembarannya menghilang dengan segera dia menggunakan kemampuannya dan menyusul kembarannya tersebut namun tiba tiba dia menyandung suatu saat di depan sekolahnya<p>

"Oi Tsuki..Matte kora!" Seru Hana dari belakang

"Nani?" Tanya Tsuki segera kembali dengan kecepatan kurang dari 1 detik

"Ini apa ya?" Tanya Hana sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak

"Nggak tau... perasaan tadi nggak ada deh.. umpetin aja dulu nanti pulang sekolah kita cek." Ucap Tsuki memberi saran

"Oke umpetin di loker siapa?" Tanya Hana

"Lu aja.. loker gw kan penuh pengaman jadi susah masukin barang gituan.. kalo loker lu kan Jarang ada yang mau buka karna lu nggak pernah di curigai." Jelas Tsuki

"Oke.." Tanpa banyak omong mereka melesat ke loker masing masing.. bedanya loker Tsuki di sebelah kanan.. sementara Hana di loker biasa

* * *

><p><strong>~~~SKIP TIME~~~ PULANG SEKOLAH<strong>

"Ngantuk." Keluh Tsuki

"Sabaar tidurnya ntar aja kita buka dulu ni kotak." Timpal Hana

"Oke oke." Balas Tsuki rada cuek

"Oy.. ini bukanya gimana ya?" Tanya Hana bingung sambil bolak balik tuh Kotak.. saat ini mereka di tempat rahasia mereka yaitu bawah tanah.. mereka buat ini ruangan karena mereka itu nggak tahan sinar matahari

"Coba sini." Hana pun ngelempar tuh kotak ke Tsuki

"Kertas apaan nih? Bacanya gimana pula?" Ucap Hana dah sumpeh WTF banget

"Au... cara jitu masuk Namimori kali." Balas Tsuki cuek

"HUSH.. itu Anime .. nggak mungkin.. jangan ngayal! Ada barang apa lagi di tuh kotak ?" Timpal Hana

"Hmm bentar.. ini ada Cincin.. baju ( ?), kertas tadi... pistol...sumpeh barang Mafia KHR ini mah." Ucap Tsuki

"Hoe? Cincin? Kek gimana?" Tanya Hana

"Nih.. yang ini kek cincin Arashi-nya KHR... Trus yang ini kek siapa sih itu Fav lu di KHR... ah ya Cincin Ozoranya Byakuran." Jelas Tsuki

"Heh WTH nih barang kenapa nyampe sini.." Kata Hana mulai frustasi

"Au.. kan lu yang nemuin ni kotak di depan Skull.. " Ucap Tsuki yang amat sangat JLEB

"Ahh mending di copy trus kita baca yang asli trus yang palsu ki..." Kata kata Hana terhenti saat mereka keluar dari jalan rahasia mereka.

"Napa sih pake berhenti segala?" Tanya Tsuki

"Oy.. keknya yang lu bilang 'cara jitu masuk Namimori' itu bener deh." Ucap Hana

" Maksud lu apaan?" Tanya Tsuki masih di bawah

"KITA DI NAMIMORI WOY.. LIAT DEH TUH APAAN!" Seru Hana dari atas sambil narik Tsuki

"WTF, WTH.. kenapa kita ke sini? Pedang gw ada di rumah... gw belom ngambil pedang gw!" Seru Tsuki

"Maksud-nya lu itu mau kesini kalo lu bawa pedang lu?" Tanya Hana

"Iye kan lumayan klo gw bisa ngalahin Squalo." Bales Tsuki terobsesi

"VOOOI! Apa maksudmu ngalahin gw hah!" Tanya tuh Suara

"Eh si hiu dateng." Ucap Hana tanpa dosa tapi dalem hati dia pengen bilang 'kenapa nggak Byakuran ato Irie!'

"Nggak ... gapapa kok... nggak papa..."Jelas Tsuki panik "gw tarik kata kata gw." Ucap Tsuki masih panik tapi dibalik itu dia berkata 'untuk saat ini.. ingat itu HIU' di dalam hatinya

Sesaat kemudian mereka hening... krik...krik...krik...  
>"Lu pada siapa yak?" Tanya Squalo<p>

"Nightray Tsukishiro... samurai nggak jadi karna pedang gw ada dirumah." Ucap Tsuki memperkenalkan diri

"Nightray Hanashiro... jangan lawan gw.. lawan kembaran gw aja... kalo lawan gw..Kamikorosu." Tambah Hana memperkenalkan diri dengan memberi bumbu penekanan di kata terakhirnya

"Lu kok ngingetin gw ama tuh Skylark sih?" Ucap seseorang di belakang mereka.. yak mari kita sambut Gurita ubanan *di bom* oke salah Gokudera Hayato  
>dan setelah cekcok ama Varia dan Vongola yang ntah kenapa baikan mereka memutuskan tinggal bareng Varia aja karena kalo di Vongola nggak ada yang bisa di perbudaki (?)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC... TSUZUKU...BERSAMBUNG<br>**Tsuki: Yap sekiaaan  
>Tsuna: Oy Tsuki kenaap ayang muncul Cuma Gokudera ama Squalo ?<br>Hana itu karena kamu maunya mereka biar nggak ribet  
>Reborn : kenapa Varia ama Vongola baikan ?<br>Tsuki : Karna saya maunya begitu  
>Hana: yak cukup cekcoknya ... Minna silahkan review ... review akan di balas tiap chapter... jadi nggak akan lanjut sebelum ada review baru .. walo Cuma 1<br>Tsuki : saa Arigatou Gozaimash! **  
><strong>


	2. Nani? Oretachi wa Shugosha ?

Tsuki : Loha minna saya baru dapet mood update oke langsung aja to the point oke ?  
>Readers : banyak bacod lu! Buru aja mulai. Gw panggil reborn baru tau<br>Tsuki : hush ! ntar orangnya mun -*membatu*  
>Hana : oy oy test lu nggak papa kan ?<br>Tsuki : KYAAAA LONTONG EH TOLOOONG  
>Hana : yah dia pegi~~ oke deh saatnya balas review<br>Hibari : hn cepat selesaikan ... yang pertama dari hmm **Benconggg** ?terima kasih untuk kritik yang sedikit nge jelb buat sayanya (?) btw maksudnya apa ya ? say akurang ngerti bagian penulisan lalu alesan saya angkat OC ini karna saya suka am namanya lalu OC saya ini cocok untuk fic ini karna sifatnya, lalu mereka ber-2 OC saya yang ter kuat...  
>Hana : karena me review 2 kali terserah reader deh masukin itu review sekali apa 2 saya sih itung 2 aja~~ oke yang ke 2 dari <strong>Ileyra-san<strong> .. haha sebenernya sih rasnya itu kalo nggak salah Tsukishiro 4 Hanashiro 2 tapi karna itu persiapan untuk 3 anime maka rasnya saya bingin Vampire dan half Vampire saja~  
>Tsuki : *kembali dari maut (?)* yak oke mari kita mulai~~ untuk yang udah baca thx yaa di jamin chapter ini lebih panjang ( WTH Cuma buat opening aja dah 200 kata )<p>

**When Mafia Meets Special People  
>Chapter 2 : Nani? Oretachi wa Shugosha?<br>Disclaimer : Amano Akira yang pasti  
>Warning : OOC, OC, typo ( mungkin bertebaran karna keyboard laptop saya udah minta digiles ), dwwl<strong>

* * *

><p>PAGI HARI – 1 minggu setelah Nightray kembar kelempar ke dunia KHR – RUMAH TSUNA<p>

**GUBRAK GEDEBUK DUAKH DUESH **

Pagi yang normal di kediaman Sawada, ditambah ama 2 makhluk baru yang diterima dengan mudahnya oleh Ibu Tsuna ( Sawada Nana), lalu suara apa itu tadi ? yah sudah Author bilang kalo itu adalah Pagi yang normal dengan kata lain itu adalah Reborn yang membangunkan Tsuna

"Bangun, Dame-Tsuna!" Seru Reborn sambil menendang Tsuna turun dari tempat tidur

"Reborn biar aku yang membangunkannya." Ucap si Tsukishiro Nightray

"Terserah! Suruh dia keruang makan nanti!" Seru Reborn kemudian pergi begitu saja

"Saa dame-Tsuna! Waktunya kau untuk bangun!" Ucap Tsuki sambil menyentil kepala Tsuna.. oke kau tau dia itu Vampire kawan jadi sentilan pun jangan di remehkan

"HIIIEEE! Iya iya aku banguuun!" Seru Tsuna sesaat sebelum jari telunjuk Tsuki mengenai kepalanya

"Reborn menyuruhmu ke ruang makan!" Ucap Tsuki sambil menyusul Tsuna bedanya dia bukan ke Kamar mandi seperti Tsuna melainkan ke lantai bawah

"Reborn, Tsuna sudah bangun! Sekarang dia ada di kamar mandi lagi melakukan rutinitasnya kalau dia mencari ku dan Hana bilang saja kami sudah pergi ke daerah pertokoan dan akan kembali sebelum matahari terlalu tinggi." Jelas Tsuki toh bagaimana pun mereka Vampire jadi nggak bisa lama lama jadi pergi sebelum matahari terlalu tinggi adalah hal yang bagus untuk mereka

tidak lama setelah itu Tsuna turun dan sarapan kemudian melakukan ritunitas seperti biasa yaitu keluar rumah lalu bertemu dengan Gokudera + Yamamoto

"Jyuudaime, apakau melihat si duo Nightray itu?" Tanya Gokudera

"Nggak, tadi pagi setelah membangunkanku mereka langsung pergi, itupun kata Reborn." Jawab Tsuna

"Ano.. Gokudera, mereka tadi sempat mampir ke tokoku sebelum Aku kesini." celetuk Yamamoto tanpa rasa aneh sama skali

'Jadi memang benar ya Mereka tidak bisa terkena matahari.' Pikir Gokudera

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto ... 5 menit lagi kita akan telat!" Seru Tsuna kemudian langsung tancap gas ke Namimori Chuu

**meanwhile Nightray place (?)**  
>"Hmm mau ke Namimori Chuu nggak ? lumayan lu kan penggemar Hibari tuh jadi bisa ketemu dia." Ajak Hana<p>

"Nggak.. gw mau nya ketemu Belphegor~~!" Balas Tsuki "Tapi ayok dah dari pada Mati kutu(?) disini." Lanjut Tsuki kemudian tancap gas ke Namimori dengan kecepatan Vampire tentunya

suatu tempat di Fandom tetangga

"HATCHI!" Seru seseorang yang kalo di perhatiin mirip sama Hibari mari kita sambut Izaya Orihara

"RASAKAN ITU KUTU!" Seru seseorang yang mirip sama Dino ( apa iya? ) mari kita sambut Shizuo Heiwajima

kembali ke KHR lebih tepatnya di depan Namimori Chuu

"Herbivore, kau terlambat, Kamikorosu!" Kata Hibari dingin sambil ngeluarin tonfa ntah dari mana itu

"Matte! Hibari-san, mereka belum terlambat.. masih kurang 10 detik." Ucap seseorang sambil memamerkan giginya.. namanya juga Vampire pureblood jadi giginya pasti keliatan, nggak seperti Half yang bisa diumpetin kalo siang siang

"Jyuudaime, masih ada 8 detik!" Seru Gokudera kemudian menerobos pagar Namimori sebelum benar benar terlambat

"Kalian beruntung kali ini Herbivore, dan kau Herbivore, kau bukan siswa Namimori Chuu apa urusanmu kesini?" Ucap + Tanya Hibari kepada Herbivore malang tersebut

"Urusan ku adalah bertemu dengan mu!" Jawab yang satunya Nightray Hanashiro

"Kalo aku sih Cuma menemani dia sekaligus..." Secara mendadak Nightray Tsuksihro sudah berada di belakang Hibari "Mengetes kemampuanmu."

"Aah sudah siang, Jaa na." Ucap Tsukishiro kemudian menghilang begitu saja

Sementara itu Tsuna dan kawan kawan  
>"Jyuudaime, untung mereka menolong kita." Kata Gokudera setelah berlari ke kelas dalam waktu 8 detik<p>

"Hahaha ya jadinya kita sampai sini tepat waktu." Ucap Yamamoto

* * *

><p>~~ SKIP TIME AUTHOR MALES NULIS BAGIAN SINI~~<br>SIANG HARINYA

sekitar 2 jam sebelum Tsuna pulang Nightray sudah sampai rumah dan langsungg tidur karena kemarin malam mereka Cuma pura pura tidur

"Arara~ kalian pasti kelelahan." Ucap Sawada Nana sambil keluar dari kamar Nightray

"Hoi Kalian bangun! Ini sudah siang tau!" Seru Reborn tanpa melakukan apapun karna Reborn nggak mau melukai anak orang dari dunia lain (?)

"Reborn ganggu aah ~ ini kan udah malem." Balas Tsuki yang masih bisa mengontrol kesadarannya

'Benar benar Vampire.' Pikir Reborn sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tak melakukan hal gila

"KALIAN BERDUA BANGUN ! ADA HAL PENTING YANG HARUS KU SAMPAIKAN SEBELUM TSUNA PULANG!" Seru Reborn sambil memukul tu Nightray 2 sayangnya tu Nightray 2 udah terlatih jadi bisa di tahan dengan mudah

"BAIK BAIK KAMI BANGUN!" Seru Nightray nggak kalah tinggi

"Kalian ber2 coba cek tas kalian." Kata Reborn tu Nightray 2 nurut aja

"loh Vongola Ring? Ini kok agak beda ya sama Ring yang lain ?" Tanya mereka ntah pada siapa sambil ngeliatin tuh cincin

"Coba kulihat." Kata Reborn mereka pun ngasih tuh cincin ke Reborn dan menunggu Reborn mengatakan sesuatu ( logo / simbol cincinnya tuh yang Hiraki seberti Kilatan Cahaya warna putih, Yang Yami kilatan cahaya warna item )

"Hmm *Hikari to Yami no Shugosha." Ucap Reborn sambil memberi tu cincin ke pemiliknya

"Kalian mulai besok bersiap lah." Ucap Reborn pelan ketika mereka kembali ke tempat tidur mereka masing masing

**TSUZUKU / TBC / To be continue **

Tsuki : Yap SELESAAAI  
>Hana : 1 jam mungkin 30 menit karna kau tadi makan dulu<br>Tsuki : WTH ? itu rekor!  
>Hibari : *bersiap pergi*<br>TsuHa : LAKUKAN TUGASMU DULU HIBARI!  
>Hibari : oke.. Author mohon review dan dia bilang kalo nggak review aku boleh mengkami korosu kalian  bagi yang punya FB bersiap di kamikorosu Author di page terdekat (?) *ngibrit*


End file.
